Fall Of Terrien
by Sakuchii
Summary: At the break of dawn seeing the dead bodies of their comrades it was clear to everyone; a war was going to break out. Regina of Cayne was missing and the white army had taken control over the country. No one could stop it anymore; Terrien was going to fall. AU! [OC Submission: OPEN]


Sakuchii: Whistles, whistles... humning.

Yukiko: YOU, YOU, YOU LITTLE!

Sakuchii: I'm sorry I broke the promise! But I really needed to put out the first chapter! It's all the for the...!

Aiko: It's a TRAP! Don't read till the end! You guys heard me! It's a Trap!

Sakuchii: What are you talking about? What I wanted to say that I have O...!

Aiko: IT'S A TRAP!

Yukiko: SHUT UP AND JUST START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!

Sakuchii: ... She snapped... Scary...

Aiko: We'll do this only ones. Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it! She only owns her OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Fall Of Terrien**  
_Prologue Fall: Terrien_

At start, they were all part of a one big family. The eight siblings of Terrien were sailing around the sea and found a large remote island where they decided to settle down. Never had heard of the land, they decided to call Terrien after their surname. The siblings then radiated, spearing and migrating into new habitats.

The eldest brother Blatt stayed near the waterfront and soon found a little village. He was surprised that the rather large island in the middle of the sea actually had residents. The people, who seemed to be very kind hearted despite their fearsome appearance, called themselves Kriger which in their language meant a warrior. Blatt later learned that he had found the country of Wacer.

Krigers were tall and had huge muscular body built. Their hair was different shades of blue color. They were stiff and lacked speed due to their massive bodies. But that didn't matter to them. They relied on their raw power to complete daily tasks. Blatt who was much like them was welcomed to their colony. He learned a lot from them. Not only how to wield a sword, but how to hunt animals and cut wood by using sword.

Blatt replaced this knowledge by helping Krigers to built ships. The colony lived near water so they used ships to travel from town to town as well as for their daily need; such as fishing. They could built quite mighty ships, but Blatt who was a shipbuilder noticed that there were few flaws and shared his knowledge with Krigers. In few years he became so noted person in the colony that even people from other towns came to see him. Krigers even built a village and named it after him, its name becoming Blad.

...

Standing on a hill before your eyes opens up marvelous view. The cold and refreshing breeze of fresh grass literally takes your breath away. Somewhere in the distant your eyes catch numerous little cottages and farms with sheep pasturing near them. Looking up, there's the great mountain Yay, which protects the valley from strong and cold winds, making the winter there warmest in the whole island. Behind you opens' out the great forest Strzala.

The middle sibling of Terrien family Naru was dumb founded when he first set his foot on Tiradors land Ancany. The farmers of its small village Nyil welcomed the newcomer warmly and feed him with their self-yield products, which they got from field. Meat and milk was from the farms animals.

Naru immediately took interest in farming and worked hard on the field. He was acknowledged as a hard worker and people often asked for his help. The young man was a blacksmith and wanted to somehow help the village. He walked around the village, watching the men working on the field. A carriage drove past him and it got his attention.

He perfected his conceit and in two months the villagers found out what he had been doing the whole time. Naru introduced his creation, a horse drawn plough, to everyone. The villagers immediately took a liking of it and thanked the young man. Naru was happy that he was able to do something for the villagers who had helped him so much.

The news about Narus' creation reached even kings ears and soon a royal escort arrived to Nyil with an invitation from the king. Naru travelled to Ancanys' capital Kusza and presented his invention to the king.

It was only when he saw the king that he realized the exceptional features of Tiradors. The man was tall with slender body and straight blonde hair, also he had pointy ears. He was surprised of the unfamiliar look of the stranger who had invented the horse drawn plough. Naru was barely the height of Tiradors women and had messy silver hair.

The king was so fascinated of the creation that he gave half of his empire and his daughter to Naru as wife. Years after, just before the king passed away she gave birth to Narus' son. After the kings death Naru became the ruler of Ancany. Ever since the reign has stayed in Terriens house, though the name was later changed to Terumi.

On the other side of mountain Yay, the twins Oratio and Prier found themselves surrounded by unfamiar people. The strangers were speaking something in unknown language and some even tried to touch the duo. Oratio protected his younger twin sister from the people who seemed to treath them as gods.

And so it was. The people of Daruma had always believed that one day god would appear before them as a human. But they had never thought that there would be two of them. They thanked the god for showing up to them and took Oratio and Prier to the head of the city Azora.

For some reason Azora knew how to speak their language and explained the citizens behavior towards them. Oratio and Prier told that they were not even close being a god, but Azora declined their words. The fact that they were from a world outside Terrien already made them half gods.

In the end, the twins were treated as gods and lived sublime life.

Piac, the second child and oldest girl arrived into Mines' capital Taomi more than a half year after parting with her siblings. She was suffocating from the heavy air which lacked oxygen and the lack of water in her body. Nearly fainting at the entrance to the city she met a man who took her in.

He fed the hungry woman who had lost almost third of her weight and gave her some water. Piac wanted to thank him someway but had no money. In the end she afforded to work for him till she could pay him for the food, even though the man told her not to mind it. But Piac wanted; she hated when she was in depth to someone.

She worked hard and was finally able to repay for the bread. Piac was finally free, but for some reason she didn't want to leave. She had fallen in love. She loved the man with messy dark brown hair and captive black eyes. When she was about to step out of the house, the woman suddenly stopped. After a short while she turned around and proposed to the man. It was unlike the countries culture for women to propose, but the man accepted it. He too had fallen in love with her during her stay in his house. As so, Piac settled down in Taomi.

Vor had just as bad luck as Piac at first. He hadn't gotten far away from the parting place when he got robbed. He cursed the people who stole his entire possession and claimed that he would surely get his money back.

The journey took him deep into the central parts of the island. Finally he arrived to Niha, which was capital of Zanie where the nation of Varas lived. They were professional thieves, no wonder he had been robbed so easily.

Vor went to speak to the head of Varas', Stopar and explained his situation. The young woman with curly, mid back length green hair, nodded, telling that they would surely return his possession to him. But there was few conditions. He had to join them _and _become her **man**. She was already at the age where she should start to think about children, and Vors' unique appearance had caught her interest.

The young desperate man had no choice but to agree to her conditions. And so, he somehow became the head of Varas'.

Coreal was the third child and he had always been interested in magic. That's why he was in extreme ablaze when he first encountered with Bruxo, a group of people who were extremely talented using magic. They were particularly short; women were mostly shorten than horses weight when measured at the withers.

Their pink and lilac hair was remarkably captive. Coreal had never seen such strange and outstanding color of hair. Bruxos' took him to Mago and Ollus, which consisted of 12 red haired Bruxo who had the ability to control the four elements of nature; water, air, earth and fire.

Mago welcomed Coreal informing that they had been waiting for his arrive. He told that Coreal would become someone who would someday save their country from a catastrophe. After a short chat, Mago offered to teach Coreal magic and the man was more than willing to become his pupil. And so the training to become a great magician started.

The last one to mention is Amper, the youngest one out of the eight siblings. Her story is a simple and short one. The young girl travelled all the way to the heart of the island and found the country of Cayne. The people of this country warmly welcomed her.

Armas' had a strange tradition to nominate new Regina after the old one died. To Ampers worst luck, the old Regina died few years after her arrive to Cayne. The people of her village nominated her as their villages' representative. She ended up going all the way to final rounds and even managed to win over the local girls.

After becoming the Regina Amper realized that Arma was a really strange bunch of people. Especially the fact that they had this strange ability to transform into weapons when making a contract with a right person from another race.

She was later to realize that she too had obtained this power. Amper wasn't sure if it was because of her position as Regina, but one thing was for sure. She had become full blooded Arma.

Things stayed calm for the siblings' life for some years, but then something unexpected happened. Krigers had arguments with Varas' over a region of land. This small argue soon changed into something some serious when Krigers ruler Geral declared war against Zanie.

The other nations were involved into this as well. Tiradors and Kupecs joined sides with Krigers while Bruxos and Armas helped Varas'. Zrets' were the only nation who remained neutral not taking any sides as Oratio and Prier were against wars.

Just when the final face off was about to happen, the six siblings reunited with each other for the first time in years. They were all highly respected in their countries and of course took part in the war. The siblings discussed the argument between Varas' and Krigers and tried come up with a solution which would please both sides. They also invited Oratio and Prier.

In the end they told their countries to withdraw their armies and suggested for the leaders of each countries to meet up. And so the first meeting of Terrien Days was held in the palace of Vass. The Terrien siblings revealed who they were and that they were all related to each other. The rulers were taken back, expect for Mago who had seen that in his future.

Geral and Stopar were able to make peace and the war was avoided. Terrien siblings were seen as heroes who had stopped the war and death of millions of people. In their countries they were treated kindly and respected even more than before. Everyone thanked them. A peace fell upon the Terrien.

Years started to pass by and slowly the original members of the Terrien family died out, leaving their descendants to take over the land. The world of Terrien slowly started to change from what the eight siblings had known it.

A group of people who called themselves Gatillero started slowly to separate from Tiradors. While the latter group used traditional bow, Gatilleros loved to use crossbows. At first it was only minor separation, but slowly the change could be clearly seen. While Tiradors hair straight blonde hair, a messy gray hair was the trademark of Gatilleros. Still, both groups bow at the same king.

A same kind of separation happened with Krigers and Zrets.

A group of people suddenly got interested wearing Krigers national costume while fighting instead of the heavy armor. This idea speard out fast and soon the clan of Samuri was folded. The difference with Tiradors separation was that Samuri even got completely different leader for them. While Krigers leader was called Geral, Samuri named their leader Gunsho.

The separation of Zrets was the most significant. At first the people served and prayed to both Oratio and Prier but after dozens of years, the people started to choose only one of them. Zrets stayed praying for Oratio while Freis moved into the mountains and served Prier. While Zrets had orange colored hair, Freis hair colored started slowly change into light brown.

Bruxo also changed from the mages which Coreal knew. Not far away from their shore in an extremely small island lived the population of Seiren, those one would call a mermaid. The blue haired women were extremely hard to meet and deal with. They came to the main land only once in 50 years when it was their mating time.

To other nations Seiren were extremely common pray for their valuable skin. There was a time when they were about to extinct from Terrien because of the massive fishing. But Bruxos were different. Mago was extremely interested in the longevity of Seiren and wanted to fusion together the two species.

He travelled to Rumia and talked to Ondina, asking her to let him take some of her girls with him. After all, all of the mermaids were female. He had to travel three times to Rumia before the Ondina finally let her youngest daughter Aqua go.

It took many generations for Mago to finally succeed in his plan. For Seiren men were only used to breed and so they always gave birth to a girl. But as the genes of pure Seiren slowly got mixed up with Bruxos genes a miracle was to happen.

Mago was already old and weak and he was taking his last breaths. He had lived life which was twice as long as the middle age for Bruxos. The only thing what had kept him alive all those years was his dream to see Seiren giving birth to a boy.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, Mago suddenly heard someone dashing in while laughing. He saw a faith figure of a light pink haired woman with blue highlights walking to him while holding something in his hands. She opened the wrapping and smiled, telling that a miracle had finally happened. Her daughter had given birth to a boy. Mago smiled weakly and reached his hand towards the sleeping boy. Placing it on his forehead to bless the child he then closed his eyes and took his last breath.

It was a peaceful time for everyone. Happiness was everywhere. But that was only because people didn't know of the future that was coming. Even Bruxos' couldn't foresee the catastrophe which was occur the whole world.

No one knew that a disaster was going to happen because _she_ and _he, _those who weren't supposed ever see each other suddenly run into each other... _twice_. And those meetings brought the fall of Terrein.

* * *

Sakuchii: So much for the prologue. This is going to be one fun adventure story to write. Now, I really hope that those twins will give me oppornity to speak.

Aiko: Oh, oh, go ahead! I already said what I wanted! It's a TRAP! There's an OC submission even if it doesn't seem so!

Sakuchii: Ah... But yes there is an OC submission and I didn't write it on the summary because I wanted to know how many of you clicked my story and reviewed because of the story, not because of the submission form! Though, if I don't get enough OCs' I will update the chapter once again and add the note of submission form. EDIT: I got seven reviews in 24 hours! Thank you guys, but now it's time to seriously start gather OC's 8)

Yukiko: Here's a list of how many OCs' we're going to accept into this story in total, and the count of how many OCs' we have already accepted.

Tirador: [2/8]  
Kriger: [0/8]  
Bruxo: [4/16]  
Ollus: [3/6]  
**Seiren: [3/3]**  
Zrets: [1/7]  
Frei: [2/5]  
Varas: [3/10]  
Arma: [9/25]  
Kupec: [0/8]

Aiko: The total of- **96 **OCs? ARE YOU INSANE?

Sakuchii: Sweat drop... I guess I might drop the amount to little less. But you have to realize the fact that not everyone is going to be major character in this story. The story revolve around 10 or so main characters who travel around Terrien... and the others make their appearance every now and then. Sadly I cannot make everyones character major one, but I hope that you will still send one.

Yukiko: Okay, now it's time for the submission form. This is the main form and depending on the race we might need some additional information. Please do send the form via PM. And oh, we are acception reserving for crushes. This story has character for every season included (excluding 1st movies character such as Kanon, Baddap and etc.) Also the form can be found below for those who don't have account but want to participate. I guess it's something like max 3 OCs' per account.

Sakuchii: So, beneath this message are the 8 races of Terrien and short bio about them. Please choose your OCs' race and fill up the form while bearing in mind their apperance features and such. Well have fun filling up the form.

Aiko: And I like to point out that this story DEFINITELY ISN'T going to be updated before new year. Because I will instanlty KILL this person if she does it, and I assume that you people don't want her to die. Okay, that's it! Go on! HYA!

* * *

**Tirador/Gatillero:** Tiradors are tall and have slender body. They have straight blond hair and use bow to hunt animals. Gatillero have gray-colored messy hair and use crossbow. Both races are light, extremely flexible and fast runners. Their specialty is archery. Have pointy ears.

**Kriger/Samuri:** Have big body built; are clumsy and stiff. Not fast runners… Kriger wear heavy armor to protect them, while Samuri wear their traditional costume aka. hakama. They are experts in sword fighting and fishing. Hair color varies between the different shades of blue.

**Bruxo/Ollus:** The smallest race of Terrien. Hair color varies between the pink and purple. Bruxos are experienced in different kind of magic; weak cloak. Ollus have red hair. Bruxos average life expectancy is longer than other raises. Not really fast runners and lack stamina as they use magic in their daily tasks.

**Seiren:** As short as Bruxos, live most of their life in water, can transform into humans. Have their breeding season every fifty years, maturity takes 100 years. Most long-lived race. Hair color mostly light blue or light shades of purple. Have curvy body. Great swimmers. Have extremely pointy ears.

**Zrets/Frei:** Have average height and really thin body due to leaving meat out from their food, Zrets have orange hair while Freis hair is light brown colored. Zrets pray for Oratio while Frei pray for Prier. Zrets wear what Japanese shrine maiden wears while Frei wear western priest and nun costumes. Poor swimmers due to never have seen water and Freis sight is bad as they live in caves inside a mountain.

**Varas:** Their hair color varies between the different shades of green. They have a tattoo of their clan on their left cheek. Pretty average height, they are experts in climbing, theft, escaping and hiding. Are fast runners like Tiradors.

**Arma**: Their ability, strengths and weakness, appearance and height varies! Can transform into weapons which the other races use in battles. Most of Armas live outside their country Cayne. White haired Armas are considered as a specific group.

**Kupec:** The race who is experienced in trade and marketing. They have dark brown hair and captive black eyes, what they are famous for. Also their circulation of blood is high-speed and their cheeks are burning red as if they are blushing. Cheekbone and chin stands out and are distinctive.

* * *

**- OC Form -**

**Race:** (see the list above)

**Name:** (Last, First)

**Age:** (More like what age they look like since the age variates between races. IE CC's are roughly around 18-21 and GO CC's younger)

**Personality:**

**Appearance:** (see the major appearance feature of your race in the list above and apply from it)

**Family:**

**Crush:** (Taken: **IE:** Aphrodi, Nagumo, Toramaru, Gouenji, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Shirou **GO:** Yukimura, Hakuryuu, Kirino, Shuu, Tenma, Shindou, Kariya, Yuuichi **CS:** Fei, Saryuu **GA: **Manabe **Reserved:** Tsurugi, Ibuki, Matatagi, Taiyou)

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:** (Please list at least 5 facts)

**Dislikes:** (Please list at least 5 facts)

**Strength:**

**Flaws:**

**Trivia:**


End file.
